Sly Cooper and the gem of Riyadh
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: The next caper of the Cooper gang might be the last one for one of them as they search for the mythical and priceless Cobra gem. Featuring an OC of mine called Sahiba Cobra.


Sly Cooper in: the gem of Riyadh

It was around seven o' clock in the evening, Sly Cooper; the very well known thief was strolling around in Riyadh, the capital of Saudi Arabia, looking for a certain building called ''The dancing snake''. The rumors in the underworld, according to Bentley, was that a priceless artefact known as the Cobra gem was to be found near the area, protected by the local mob boss. Disguised as an innocent-looking tourist, Sly scouted the area ahead of Bentley and Murray, who were busy with fixing the van for a long duration of the night. No worries, he thought, he could certainly handle himself for the duration of the night. When he had stumbled upon the information and the location of ''the dancing snake'', he thought about checking it out, considering that it was in the supposed area the gem was supposed to be found. Arriving at his destination, he saw a small tavern with no doorman to guard it. A small sign was next to the door, announcing that the great Sahiba Cobra would dance there at 19h30 for every customer. ''If she is so great, why does she dance in this kind of slum?'' thought Sly. Nonetheless, since he'd have to visit the tavern and that the show would probably start very soon, why wouldn't he just watch it? A little sightseeing would not hurt the theft of the Cobra gem and the show could not last very long; the dancer would tire soon enough and call it a night.

Entering the tavern, Sly saw, to his surprise, that the place was quite packed. It seemed that this Sahiba was actually noteworthy after all, if she could get that many people to come in this not-quite beautiful tavern. Looking at his watch, Sly remarked that it was 19h28, meaning the show was about to start very soon. Considering they would probably lower the light and use projectors on the dancer, the place would be tough to check through fully as it would get dark. Might as well watch the show, Sly thought, as he looked for a place to sit comfortably while he would look at this supposedly great dancer. Getting lucky, Sly noticed a large cushion close to the front of the small stage the dancer would perform. Just as he sat down, the light began toning down around him, while those on the stage lighted up. The crown began cheering lightly as it happened, some shouting Sahiba's name, anxious to see her perform for them. Right on cue as her name was said louder and louder, Sahiba arrived on the scene.

Seeing her, Sly could easily guess why all those people gathered here tonight: Sahiba Cobra was a gorgeous woman. A cobra, like her name suggested, she had emerald green scales covering her everywhere except on her belly, breast and face. She had about D cup size breast, a slim stomach, beautiful yellow eyes and a long tail full of scales. To cover herself, she only had a silk bra, a silk skirt full of small coins and a face veil covering her mouth, all of a crimson red color. She also wore some gold earrings, some rings and a small necklace-like tiara on the scaly hood that served as her hair. What positively surprised Sly, however, was that she wore a belly gem with a deep green color that he instantly recognized: it was the Cobra gem. What a great discovery this was, the first place he visited and he got it right. Pleased about this recent development, Sly only had to report to the gang about the location of the loot and they would devise a plan to steal it. Since he knew he had time before his friends fixed the car, he might as well stay for the whole show. As she began swaying her hips, everyone in the crowd fell silent as they let both the dancer and the music get all their attention.

As her routine began getting slightly faster and more complex, yet still fluid and beautiful, Sly kept staring at the prize: the Cobra gem lodged in her belly button. While the amazing and alluring performance was underway, Sly was still focusing on the beautiful gem, at the way the dancer's belly made it move gracefully, the way it reflected the light in multiple sparkles. Sometime, he would gaze elsewhere on the dancer body, looking at her face, just to look unsuspicious. As he stared at her face, he could see under her face veil that her lips were moving, but he heard no sound of her voice at all. While he found this to be most peculiar, he figured she was perhaps whispering about something in her routine to the musician, or maybe she did so to look mysterious and seductive. Either way, this did not change much in the fact that she was truly beautiful and a very talented dancer; if Sly did not already have all his eyes on Carmelita, he would be all over this Sahiba Cobra. As she finished undulating sensually for the crowd, she bowed down before the crowd, who in their excitement cheered and clapped with much energy. As she exited the stage, she glanced over and winked directly at Sly in a seductive manner. Sly, confused about this, decided it was time to leave, as he had no more things to do in this tavern anyway now that the dancer finished her show. As he left the place, an idea came to his mind: he could go steal the gem himself later that night. There was no need to plan anything too complicated with phases and all that, as the gem was right there. There must be some kind of safe in the tavern behind the counter or in the room where they kept Sahiba stuff. Later this night, perhaps at around midnight, he would return there and steal the gem right under their nose.

As the hour of midnight approached, Sly dropped the disguise, grabbed his cane and made his way to ''the dancing snake''. Making sure no one noticed him; he entered silently through a back window. As he verified that the place was left empty, he began searching through the place. After a few minutes of research, Sly found a door with a star stamped on it, the name Sahiba written over the said star. This was as good a place as any to go as far as he was concerned, since she was the one who wore it last time he saw the Cobra gem. Entering the room, he saw a small safe in the extremity of the room. Silently moving to reach it, Sly acted with caution, wanting this to be done professionally. As much as he took caution to his movement and the sound he made, he heard someone touch a switch, making the room light up, Sly being completely visible. Panicking, Sly turned back, wanting to run away quickly, but saw Sahiba Cobra, the beautiful dancer, blocking his path of exit. Prepared to make his move, violently if he had to, he quickly approached her position, his cane firmly in his had ready for striking. Sahiba, calm about the situation, spoke to him:

-Please stop, Sly Cooper and do not try to escape or harm me in any way.

Sly, having heard what she just said, found that his body simply stopped moving, his grasp on his cane lightened as the object fell to the floor. Sly, confused and fearful, quickly found out that his body, whether he wanted to or not, would simply not move. As he came to a complete stop, Sahiba approached sly and then spoke:

Why hello there, Sly Cooper, what a delightful surprise it is to see you here?

Can it with the villainess act and dialogue lady.

Please, humor me for a second about this, Cooper. Now where was I? Ah yes...Are you here perhaps for the precious gem known as the Cobra gem?

That is the case, yes.

You probably thought this was a very valuable steal thanks to a rumor started in the underworld, right?

Yes it is. How would you know?

Because I spread it there in the first place. I wanted to raise the reputation of this gem, that can you can clearly see I'm still wearing, so that thieves may find it here.

Why? You put some big crazy insurance deal on it to get money or something like that?

Not quite, Sly Cooper. You see, this gem has a great and ancient history that spreads way back to the founding of this beautiful city.

Do pray tell.

Of course. This gem is a very old family heirloom that passed down through generation and I am the last owner. Every woman in my family had inherited it from his mother and I shall do so with my future daughter.

It is because the gem is ancient that it is valuable?

Let me finish, Cooper. A family tradition that passed down along with the gem was that every woman would learn and train seriously in the art of belly-dancing when she earned the gem, as it possessed supernatural ability. The Cobra gem, when worn in the navel and combined with belly-dancing, granted the wearer the power to brainwash and hypnotize anyone that so much as glanced at their beautiful undulations. My family, myself included, has used the power of this gem to secretly rule this city during countless ages.

So, you're basically saying that you rule this city?

Yes. But now I want more. Even though I have many servant, slaves and dignitaries under my control, I have begun recruiting thieves as well. I am advancing toward the first step to have my very own thief guild, which I shall use to steal very valuable artefacts', art pieces and gems from around the world. I have some now that are doing just that for me, but none of them compares to you, Sly Cooper. I would never have imagined that you would come to my city in search of my gem.

Well, you did not exactly understate the fact that it was a very valuable gem.

True. As soon as I heard you arrived, I stationed some of my personal staff in town to talk about my secret dancing stage, to attract you toward it, then I prepared myself accordingly, putting a great and long show for the moment you would enter. When I saw you enter in your flimsy and ridiculous tourist costume, I recognized you immediately and began my performance.

And a brilliant performance it was. But, I will not join your crazy guild idea, Sahiba.

You seem to be quite confused, Sly Cooper, as if you thought you had any choice in this matter. You do not seem to yet realize that you are already deep under my power.

What?

Did you not notice that whenever I began a sentence with the word ''please'', you would obey without any hesitation?

Dumbfounded by this shocked of a revelation, Sly quickly realized that she spoke the truth, as he had stopped right in his track and could not move nor attack her when she specifically told him in a sentence beginning with the word please. He also collaborated and listened to her whole villain speech just like she ordered him.

As Sahiba stared at the confused and defeated look appearing on Sly's face, she said:

-Please, stare directly at my belly and the Cobra gem in my navel while I dance in front of you.

Unable to resist the command, Sly's eyes strolled down and focused on the slim belly of Sahiba. On this cue, she began swaying her hips in a steady rhythm. Watching his reaction, Sahiba saw that his eyes were quickly changing from their brown color to swirls of green, reflecting the color of the Cobra gem, symbolizing that Sahiba had him under her power. Sahiba, pleased about this, spoke:

-You do not realize it now, but you felt the same way and showed the very same eyes when I danced in front of you in my performance at 19h30. You were so easily hypnotized by my dance and charm, just like you are now. But who could blame your for this?

Not answering her in the slightest, he just kept staring at the gem, completely mesmerized and unable to resist her in the slightest, a smile appearing on his face.

Good. Do just like you first did during those 20 minutes of pure bliss. Block everything else that is not me and my dance. Do not listen with your ears but with your subconscious. Let my sweet and sexy voice fill your mind as I tell you all you need to hear: I am your mistress and you are my slave. You will obey me.

As she spoke to him, Sly smiled more and more, seemingly very relaxed and happy. His eyelids half-closed, a sign that he was getting further in the trance, helpless to gather his thoughts and his will in front of such beauty and raw seduction. The gem was sucking every last bit of his attention. There was nothing else that mattered near than the sexy Sahiba Cobra and her amazing dance.

From now on, you will not need me to begin my sentences with the word please to obey my orders: you shall do so naturally to everything I say. Whenever I will speak to you, you shall listen carefully, then obey without any questions or second thoughts. You are mine. You have no will of your own. Obey me without hesitation.

Every word Shiba spoke were getting absorbed in Sly subconscious like a sponge, rapidly filling his mind with a desire of submission and servitude.

You cannot lie to me Sly Cooper, as you do not have to ability to do so, you do not want to lie to me, but more importantly, you cannot lie to me because I know you too well. You would never risk angering or displeasing me. I am far too lovely and beautiful to be lied to. You want to please me, it is your greatest desire, but to do so requires that you surrender your very self to me and submit to my charm. Submission to my very enchanting dance is very alluring to you right now.

With the swirls in Sly eyes getting faster, Sahiba knew that he was about to crack, about to submit fully to her. She had, of course, no doubt that he would do so very quickly. She wouldn't have taken her time this much with him if she wasn't sure. The very idea of this master thief getting hypnotized by her beautiful dance was just so exciting; she had to have her fun with him. Toying with him was very nice, as she was sure he was getting both seduced and hypnotized, which was why he was falling under so quickly. However, she had to move on and finish the induction.

Good boy. Lose yourself in the pleasure that is my alluring performance. Let obedience become your duty and your only need. Bow down to my superior will and to my beauty. You are under my power, Sly Cooper. You are my slave. I will now count from five to zero, then snap my finger, which will awaken you from your trance. When you shall wake, everything I have said will have its effect on you. The first order I give you, as of now, is that you will give my belly a long and soft kiss, symbolizing your new role as my slave for life. It shall be the very best sensation you will ever feel and will want some more. Now...5...4...3...2...1...and...0...*SNAP*

As the fingers of his mistress snapped, Sly began feeling a sense of love and adoration toward her. How sexy she looked, how perfect she was. Getting on his knees, he approached his lips to her belly and gave it a long kiss. It was the very best sensation he felt in his life. The smell of her belly was intoxicating and the taste was divine. It felt smooth and warm, full of love and sexiness. How he wished it could last forever. After about 30 seconds, his lips left the tender sensation of the belly kiss, his mind hungering for more. Sahiba, knowing full well what he would be feeling right now, talked to him:

Know, slave, that if you want more, you will have to please me, and to please me, you need to obey my commands. Are you ready to fulfill all of my commands?

Yes mistress.

And this was the beginning of the new life of Sly Cooper, the greatest thief known to the world and slave to the most beautiful woman in all of Saudi Arabia, Sahiba Cobra...


End file.
